The present disclosure relates to a terminal device, a server, a data processing system, a data processing method, and a program.
In recent years, there has been increasing demand for monitoring camera systems for security reasons. The monitoring camera system includes mainly a monitoring camera for capturing a monitoring target and a monitoring server for analyzing video data which is captured by the monitoring camera. An observer checks the video data captured by the monitoring camera through a display connected to the monitoring server. In addition, as the analysis result of the video data, when there is an abnormality in the monitoring target, the monitoring server issues an alarm or explicitly shows the observer abnormality portions in the video data. Recently, the analysis technology of the video data has been advanced, so that the observer can effectively detect the abnormality of the monitoring target with high probability.
On the other hand, since the observer may check the video data even when there is no abnormality in the monitoring target, there is concern of an invasion of privacy. In order to remove such concerns, a mechanism in which the observer is not able to see the portions having no abnormality of the monitoring target in the video data is being considered. For example, in the following Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-269489, a masking technology is disclosed in which the portions having no abnormality of the monitoring target are masked in the video data. According to the technology, an abnormality detection mechanism and a masking mechanism are installed in the monitoring camera, so that the monitoring camera generates the video data in which the portions having no abnormality are masked, and transmits it to the monitoring server. Using the technology, the observer is not able to see the portions in which abnormality is not detected, so that an invasion of privacy can be avoided.